El Mismo Destino
by alias katsuhimoro
Summary: ¿Quién pensaría…? ¿A quien siquiera le pasaría por la mente…? ¿Que el ratón y el gato esperaran juntos…? ¿Qué el destino que fue tan cruel contigo, lo seria también con los demas?


El Mismo Destino

"¿Quién pensaría…? ¿A quien siquiera le pasaría por la mente…? ¿Que el ratón y el gato esperaran juntos…? ¿Qué el destino que fue tan cruel contigo, lo seria también con los demas?"

-Yuki-kun… ¿no deberías irte a dormir? – pregunto el dueño de la casa a su primo menor, con su singular sonrisa "despreocupada"

-No, estoy esperando a Honda-san, si quieres puedes irte a dormir tu… - Yuki volteo hacia donde había escuchado la voz de Shigure, pero éste ya iba subiendo las escaleras.

-Que descanses Yuki-kun

Escucho los pasos de su primo en la escalera, pero de pronto de detuvieron…

-oh, Kyo-kun… ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir ahí, espiando a Yuki-kun?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no estoy espiando a nadie!

-je, je, bueno, tu también descansa Kyo-kun…

Se volvieron a escuchar pasos en la escalera, y luego una puerta cerrarse…

-¿te vas a quedar ahí, gato tonto?

Kyo bajo las escaleras y se sentó frente a Yuki en la mesa.

-¿Qué quieres gato?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia… - respondió malhumorado el Juunishi del gato, mientras sostenía su cara con su mano izquierda.

El tic tac del reloj comenzó a escucharse, primero muy débilmente, pero luego se volvió más fuerte, incomodando a ambos jóvenes… alguno tendría que comenzar la conversación…

-oye… ¿para que estas esperando a Tooru?

-… - iba a contestar de mala manera, pero Kyo no había dicho con la intensión de pelearse, solo para romper el incomodo silencio – hoy coseche unas fresas, y quisiera que ella probara una, hoy mismo…

-…- no dijo nada… no tenia nada a que dedicarle su tiempo y su esfuerzo, como Yuki hacia con aquel pequeño huerto, así que, por primera vez, no se sintió con el derecho de burlarse de él…

-¿y tu, para que necesitas ver a Honda-san? – al principio no le había interesado mucho, pero ahora de verdad le picaba la curiosidad, y además, estaba en la obligación de devolver su pregunta, ¿o no?

-ayer me presto unos apuntes de la escuela…

-¿los que van a revisar mañana?

-si… por eso se los pedí… y quiero entregárselos para que pueda guardarlos en su mochila esta misma noche… - se sonrojo un poco, al recordar que ese día había estado muy molesto, por… bueno, el punto es que estaba molesto, y no había anotado lo que había escrito el profesor, por eso se vio en la necesidad de pedírselos a ella.

Yuki estaba realmente sorprendido, siempre pensó que Kyo era del tipo que si no tenia algún apunte de la escuela así lo dejaba, no se lo imagino siendo tan responsable…

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera comenzar a hablar, el ruido de una tormenta se hizo presente…

-_una tormenta_…

-_Tooru se va a mojar…_

_-debo…_

_-ir a buscarla…_

Los dos se levantaron al mismo tiempo, y se miraron, pero en eso, la luz se apago…

-¡Ah! ¡Yuki-kuuun! ¡Kyo-kuuun! ¡Se fue la luz!

-_¿y que planea que nosotros hagamos?_

-¡¿podrían ir a arreglarla?! ¡Seguramente se boto la pastilla!

Se oyó un par de suspiros resignados, y entre caídas y manotazos llegaron a la entrada y por fin Ambos jóvenes lograron salir para arreglar la luz.

-¡Ese Shigure inútil! ¿Qué no iba a dormirse ya? – se quejaba el gato mientras abría con sus dos manos la tapa de la electricidad

-no podemos quejarnos, vivimos aquí a costa suya… - fue su respuesta tranquila mientras introducía sus delicadas manos a la caja para encontrar y reparar el error, mientras era resguardado de la lluvia por el paraguas de Kyo.

-Sera mejor que te des prisa, podría darte una descarga…

Yuki se sorprendió un poco al escuchar a su primo darle un aviso, pero con una buena intención… así que no comento nada para no incomodarlo e hizo lo que le pidió…

El ratón subió la palanca, la cual hizo un sonido antes de devolver la electricidad a la casa. Lo suficientemente fuerte fue el ruido de la caja como para que ambos jóvenes no escucharan el sonido de un carro aparcar afuera de su casa.

El viento les voló la sombrilla, y por extraño que pareciera, Yuki no se burlo de Kyo por haberla dejado ir… de hecho… los dos salieron corriendo tras ella… sin dirigirse palabra alguna…

Cuando finalmente la atraparon Kyo hizo un gesto con la cabeza de agradecimiento, y se dio una vuelta para ir en dirección a su hogar, siendo seguido de cerca por Yuki.

-¡Debe de haber un error! ¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!

Iban llegando a la entrada cuando escucharon el grito de su primo mayor. Así que ambos jóvenes corrieron para encontrar al Juunishi del perro de rodillas frente a un policía.

-¿sucede algo malo oficial? – Yuki fue quien hablo, utilizando sus dotes de diplomacia, ya que Kyo era capaz de sacarle la información a golpes a quien se la negara.

-¿Es la casa Souma? – pregunto el oficial mirando fijamente a Yuki y a Kyo, pero con una mirada triste.

-Si, aquí es…

-Lo siento mucho… la señorita Honda Tooru tuvo un terrible accidente…

-¡¿Y donde esta?! – exploto Kyo

-¡¿a que hospital la llevaron?! – la serenidad abandono el hermoso rostro de Yuki, dando paso a la desesperación

-No, no entienden… ella no fue llevada a ningún hospital…

-¿entonces donde esta?... – pregunto Kyo… pues en realidad no alcanzaba a comprender…

Pero para Yuki la realidad lo golpeo con fuerza… Honda… un accidente… no estaba en el hospital… el grito de Shigure…

Kyo volteo a ver a su primo, pero solo lo encontró a un chico de color pálido casi enfermo, con la mirada perdida en algún punto… y entonces… el gato también entendió…

-lo siento… necesito que pasen por su cadáver inmediatamente…

Kyo sintió ganas de golpearlo… ¿Cómo podía aquel hombre ser tan frio ante tal situación?

-Esta bien… llamare a Hatori… - Shigure entro a la casa a tientas, visiblemente perturbado, siendo seguido por el oficial.

El pelinaranja volteo a ver a su primo, y se dio cuenta de que su expresión no había cambiado en nada… la única diferencia era que de sus ojos violetas corrían gruesas lagrimas… pero sin que su rostro se moviera ni un milímetro…

La debilidad en las piernas de Kyo se hizo presente, dejándolo caer de rodillas… mientras sentía como las lágrimas comenzaban a arder en sus ojos…

-¡¡Por qué??

_Quien pensaría… que tendrías el mismo destino que tu madre…_

.-.-.

¿Que os pareció? Es que estos días he andado un poco deprimida y e decidido desahogarme con los personajes de Fruits Basket (por favor, ¡no me asesinéis T-T!)… ahora que os has tomado la molestia de leer… ¿podría molestaros con pedirles un review? :3


End file.
